Celestyna Czajka
Celestyna Czajka is an OC created originally by ThatMarsGuy, however, she is currently owned by MonMonp0k. She is a first-year student, attending Akademi High School, as a member of Classroom 1-2. She is also a member of the school's Photography Club. Appearance Celestyna has rather short, black (Although, can be viewed as a darker shade of brown, in the light.) hair, barely reaching her shoulders, similar to her mother's, in both texture, and style. This is a result of a simple preference for shorter hair, which makes things much easier throughout the day. Along with this, she also occasionally wears her hair in two alternative styles, being in a set of two buns, or in a shorter ponytail. Her skin is rather pale, and can viewed as a 'sickly' pale, by few. This is something both her, and her mother share, for unknown reasons. Her eyes are of a rather dark shade of black, although not nearly as much as her hair color. Celestyna wears Akademi High School's official blazer, albeit, with a few differences, the color scheme difference being the most visible, although, a few others being longer sleeves, skirt, etc. Along with this, she wears a pair of knee-length, black socks. She also wears a few accessories, the most noticeable being the small, white ribbon located in her hair. Outside of the school grounds, she wears much more casual clothing, such as t-shirts, sweaters, ripped jeans, etc. Personality Celestyna is, at first glance, a rather carefree girl, often spending her time in class goofing off with friends, or taking naps. This has caused a bit of a reputation drop for her, which she doesn't mind. In reality, taking naps in class is a result of her rather poor home life, which leaves her with very little time to sleep at night. Her friends clearly know about this, so they often spend time with her, attempting to help her out throughout the day. She appreciates this quite a bit, so she spends a good amount of her free time attempting to return their favors. wip, bitchhhhhhh i'm tired as fuckkk Routine 7:00 AM: She enters to the school and goes to his Club after changing her shoes. 8:00 AM: She goes to her Classroom. 1:00 PM: Goes to the cafeteria to chat with her friends. 1:35 PM: She goes to her Classroom. 3:30 PM: She goes to her Club. 5:45 PM: She goes to the school's plaza to talk and make her homework with her friends until the end of the day. Backstory TBA. Relationships If you wan't a relationship with her, i would like to have a roleplay first! Emi Fujimoto Her best friend, you usually see they both together. Itsuki Jiro Her boyfriend, they know each other since the last year of Middle School, even though Itsuki didn't like her. Juro Akiyama Her friend, she usually get's mad with him due to his bad jokes. Airi Oshiro She is the newest member of the group, so they don't know each other very well, she usually does what she calls "jokes" to Celestyna. Watashi Kokoro His friend, she usually talks about her. Trivia *She has a collection of Yuri Mangas. *If she and Itsuki would ever have a daughter, they would name her Usagi. *The big part of her personality and shit is based from here. Gallery CelestynaShort.png|Her Portrait. CelestynaPonytail.png|Variant of her portrait. CelestynaBuns.png|Another variant of her portrait. Celestynas.png|All of Celestyna's Portrait's. (except for the variants) Credits *TBA. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Bisexual Category:Sleuth Category:Students Category:1st Years Category:Classroom 1-2 Category:MonMonPok's OCs